


Art for "See You On a Dark Night"

by ironforged (sarisa), redpepperink



Category: It Follows (2014), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Night Stand, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, no infidelity, witholding information from partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisa/pseuds/ironforged, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpepperink/pseuds/redpepperink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 RBB art for ironforged's See You On a Dark Night<br/>An "It Follows Au"</p><p> </p><p>****Please See A̲f̲t̲e̲r̲  Reading Fic, The Art Contains Spoilers for the Story<br/>Link to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/cap_ironman_2016_RBB/works/6875677">Fic is here. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "See You On a Dark Night"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironforged (sarisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See You On A Dark Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875677) by [ironforged (sarisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisa/pseuds/ironforged), [redpepperink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpepperink/pseuds/redpepperink). 



> *****NOTE I highly suggest reading the fic first as the the later two pictures give spoilers for the story  
> Link to [Fic is here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/cap_ironman_2016_RBB/works/6875677)  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Otherwise, hello all! This is my entry for the Cap/Ironman RRB 2016. I want to thank onemuseleft whose post inspired me to make art for this au. The link to the intial post is [here ](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/post/113927637360/so-i-just-saw-the-trailer-for-it-follows-and-i)  
> A big round of applause to ironforged, who I can't thank enough. For without them, there would be no fic. They were great partner for this event and they put up with my crazy schedule when we were in the grit of this. They put alot of love into this, and I couldn't ask for a better fic, so give them the kudos and comments they deserve!  
> Enjoy guys :D

_“Maybe I should let it,” Tony hisses. “At this point in my life, I probably shouldn’t be surprised when old friends drug me, tie me to lawn chairs, and sic murderous whatever-the-fucks on me. Story of my goddamn life.”_

 

\----------------------

_But there’s a tall man at the far end walking towards Tony down the hall, and Tony can’t help but stare. It’s not- not the tall man- not the same man as the one he’d- no. This one is broader, and bald, with a thick, heavy beard. He’s wearing a suit, and he’s too far away, there are too many people in between them for Tony to be able to tell-_

\-----------------------

_“Oh,” is all Tony manages, staring up at Steve with what must be the goofiest smile in history on his face. And then Steve’s leaning in to kiss him, and he stops caring what his face is doing._


End file.
